1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a frame transmission method using a selective beamforming scheme and a communication apparatus to perform the frame transmission method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a frame using a beamforming matrix determined regardless of channel information between a communication apparatus and stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A local area network (LAN) that is a near field communication (NFC) network is generally classified into a wired LAN and a wireless LAN (WLAN). The WLAN refers to a method of performing communication over a network using radio waves instead of using a cable. The WLAN has been emerged as an alternative solution to outperform difficulties found in an installation, a maintenance and repair, and a mobility of cabling. The necessity of the WLAN is on increase according to an increase in users of mobile devices.
A WLAN system includes an access point (AP) and a station (STA). The AP refers to a device that transmits radio waves so that STAs may connect to the Internet and use a network within service coverage.
A basic configuration block of the WLAN system defined in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 is a basic service set (BSS). Types of BSS includes, for example, an independent BSS in which STAs within a BSS perform mutual direct communication, an infrastructure BSS in which an AP intervenes in a process of a STA performing communication with another STA inside or outside a BSS, and an extended service set in which service coverage is extended by connecting different BSSs.
According to an increase in the number of STAs included in a single BSS, feedback overhead for communication between an AP and STAs also increases. Accordingly, there is a need for a communication method that may effectively decrease feedback overhead in a situation in which many STAs are present.